1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the formulation of TNF-alpha (tumor necrosis factor alpha) antagonists into topically applicable cosmetic, pharmaceutical and/or dermatological compositions for treating red blotches on the skin of neurogenic origin, and especially for treating rosacea.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rosacea is a skin affliction or condition characterized by an erythema of the face most prominent on the cheekbones, forehead and nose and a hyperseborrhoea of the face on the forehead, nose and cheeks, and by an infectious component with pustules.
Moreover, these indications are associated with a neurogenic component, namely, a hyperreactivity of the skin of the face and neck, manifested by the appearance of red blotches and of subjective sensations of the itching or pruritus type, sensations of burning or hotness, sensations of prickling, pins and needles, discomfort, twinges, and the like.
These indications of hyperreactivity may be triggered by a wide variety of factors, such as the consumption of food or of hot or alcoholic beverages, by rapid temperature variations, by heat, and in particular exposure to ultraviolet or infrared irradiation, by a low relative humidity, by exposure of the skin to raging winds or to drafts (fans, air-conditioning), and by the application of surfactants or other compounds even when these are not known to be, especially, irritants.
These red blotches, which can persist for several hours after exposure of the skin to the stimulus, are often unsightly and often create significant psychological embarrassment.
Hitherto, the mechanism of the triggering of these indications was very poorly understood, and rosacea was treated with active agents such as antiseborrhoeic and anti-infectious agents, for example benzoyl peroxide, retinoic acid, metronidazole or cyclines, which acted against the infection and the hyperseborrhoea, but which did not therapeutically treat the erythematous component of this affliction or the hyperreactivity of the skin.
Hence, serious need continues to exist for an effective regimen for the treatment of cutaneous red blotches, an essential component of the hyperreactivity condition of the skin affected by rosacea.